SUKAI LEGACY: Volume 02
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: The story continues as Spike, Sukai and Mamoru are battling on the Grid; and dealing with the arrival of some old enemies from Mamoru and Sukai's pasts... It's a little mature and it gets a bit sexy, in this volume! You were warned... I hope everyone enjoys it! :)


**SUKAI LEGACY: Bookisode #02:** _ **Hidden Horrors…**_

 _ **By: Sukai Todd/Skye Tsukino**_

 _ **FOR: NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES… Read Further, If YOU DARE!**_

 **#04:**

 **Hidden Horrors… : Candy (** **糖果** **)**

 **P** icking up where we left in Bookisode #01: with a sharp bounce Sukai did her best to dodge Rinzler's Discs; only to feel Rinzler pounce from the ceiling onto her, sitting over her and sliding her down to the edge of the Arena stage. Then as her Disc slid out of her hand, the slash Rinzler had managed to create on Sukai's shoulder began bleeding a bit… The blood droplets then bubbled up and shimmered in the lights of the Arena. "User?" Rinzler gasped, holding his Disc to her neck. "Microsoft!" Sukai grinned, cockily… "KILL HER, KILL HER, KILL HER!" The crowd roared, only to watch as Rinzler put his Discs back in place and pull Sukai's side next to his. "BOOOOOO! AAWWWW!" The crowd began groaning in disappointment, "What is that Program?" C.L.U's Right Hand Man, asked. "Identify Yourself Program." Prince Sapphire commanded… "I'm not a Program!" Sukai exclaimed passionately, feeling Rinzler's grip on her wrist growing firmer. "Identify." C.L.U commanded. "My name is Sukai Todd!" She introduced herself causing the entirety of the crowd, to go silent in astonishment… "Bring her to me." C.L.U snapped as Sukai continued gazing at the shocked faces within the crowd with a slight smirk.

" **L** et me go!" Sukai griped, feeling two of C.L.U's Programs marching her into C.L.U's viewing box above the audience bleachers within the Arena… "Creeps…" She rolled her eyes. "Where am I? Am I on the Grid? Who are you?" She demanded her answers, almost immediately lolzness! "It's been a while, Sailor Moon darling…" Prince Diamonde smirked, as his helmet materialized off and Sukai's eyes grew wide. "Diamonde…" Sukai growled as her eyes went from widening to narrowing, rather quickly… "My, my… Look how you've grown! It's been so long, my beautiful Moon Princess. I almost didn't recognize you in that suit…" Diamonde smirked eyeing her up and down; as Rinzler removed her Identity Disc. "Disc." He commanded, "Ah… I expected more." He thought aloud after watching all the memories within Sukai's Identity Disc and tossing it back to Rinzler. "So, you're trapped in here?" Sukai thought aloud… "Right." Diamonde nodded. "And you're in charge?" She folded her arms… "Ah, right again, my dearest! We're two for two…" Prince Diamonde smirked, "So? You got to see me… Can I go now?" Sukai asked, unfolding her arms in annoyance. "I'm afraid that's not in the cards. Not for you…" Diamonde grinned, deviously as he gazed at the fireworks popping outside of the Arena… "That's a hell of a way, to treat your true love…" Sukai snapped, glaring at him. "Ohhh, that! I forgot…" Prince Diamonde smirked, turning back to Sukai… "I'm not your ex-boyfriend, Sukai… But I'm very happy to see you." Prince Diamonde smirked, placing his hands firmly onto the top of her shoulders. "Oh great!" She exclaimed, feeling Diamonde/C.L.U's Programs gripping her wrists and pulling back into the Arena. "Where is he?! What'd you do to em'?" Sukai demanded, confounded… "The same thing, I'm gonna do to you… User." Prince Diamonde smirked flirtatiously.

 **#05:**

 **Candy (** **糖果** **)**

 **M** eanwhile, back inside the Armory… "Where is she?" Mamoru demanded, getting tested. "You think, I'd really tell your dumbass?" Spike asked with a chuckle… "I thought you loved her, too…" He shot Spike a pair of sharp daggers. "I do and that's why I'm not telling you shit! If you were a real man, you'd figure this out on your own…" Spike chuckled again with a sly confidence… "Spiegel! The Games are Starting Again…" Ayato called to Spike. "Great. Where's my Light-Mobile?" He smirked, "Light-Mobile?" Mamoru shouted… "It's out near the DEresolution Graveyard…" Ayato explained. "Who's this asshole?" He asked Spike jokingly. "My Only Love's first boyfriend…" Spike nonchalantly replied, heading outside to get in his Light-Mobile… "Ah-haa! So, he needs a Light-Cycle?" Ayato asked with a loud laugh. "Yea, but keep it down…" Spike snapped… "You got it, Spiegel…" Ayato nodded as he and Spike bro-fisted; then Spike went to find his Light-Mobile! "If you really wanna save her, you're gonna need to fit in a little better…" Ayato explained glancing at Mamoru's Tuxedo, watching Mamoru narrow his at him. "Black or Red?" Ayato asked… "Black or Red?" Mamoru asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Your suit! God, you really are a dumbass…" He rolled his eyes… "Black! And I knew that!" Mamoru retorted, in frustration. "Sure ya' did. You only asked, because you were too busy fantasizing about Sukai in her Light-Suit ehh?" Ayato shrugged, grabbing Mamoru's bloodred armor as his Light-Suit materialized over his body… " _ **She's MY Only Love**_ , I can fantasize all I want!" He argued, sounding quite possessive. "So, that's all she is to you? A sexy Sailor Scout…" Ayato was trying to get into Mamoru's head… "She's my everything! But I wouldn't expect someone like you, to understand what real love is…" But Mamoru wasn't having it!

 **A** nyhow, back in the Arena as the fireworks were exploding beautifully and the drum beats of Daft Punk played passionately… "Greetings, Programs!" Prince Sapphire exclaimed, as Sukai walked down the steps of the Light-Ship that had taken her back to the Arena. "Your rumors are true! We do, indeed have a User!" He grinned, as the crowd began booing and jeering at Sukai. "A User…" Sapphire explained, "Microsoft." Sukai hissed cockily. "Now, what my fellow Programs! What does this User deserve?" Sapphire smirked, giving Sukai the up-and-down… "May I suggest, perhaps? The challenge of the Grid…" He turned back to the crowd, who was roaring for him. "And who best to teach this User, a lesson?" Sapphire grinned, standing a bit closer to Sukai. "Oh yes indeed, Programs! Your liberator… Your luminary! The one who vanquished the tyranny of the Users, many cycles before… C.L.U-Oooooh!" Prince Sapphire smirked, barely noticing Sukai eyeing his backside in his own Light-Suit. "Ahem…" He cleared his throat as he turned to Diamonde. "Excellent words, Sir. The crowd seemed quite energized." Sapphire bowed to Diamonde, as Diamonde removed his Light-Cycle tube from the box. "It wasn't meant for them…" Diamonde snapped through his helmet… "Microsoft?" Sapphire whispered to Sukai as she grabbed the Light-Cycle tube and examined it. "What's this? What do I do with this?" She asked, swirling the Light-Cycle tube around as though it were a Light Saber… "I'll give you a hint. Not that." Sapphire smirked, as the audience laughed at Sukai. "Attention Programs. Grid is Now Live. Activate Light-Cycle Battles!" The Announcer exclaimed, with an odd passion in her voice… "I've waited a long time, for this…" Diamonde whispered to Sukai, as Rinzler and his other Programs arrived on a platform; and they opened their Light-Cycles. "You've got no chance, User! They're Cycles are faster than ours, use the levels." A Random Program exclaimed to Sukai, as he, Mamoru and a few other Programs appeared on their platform. "Tuxedo Creep-Ass?" Sukai demanded, as she and Mamoru locked eyes once more. "It's Mamoru, Mamoru Chiba…" Mamoru introduced himself confidently, as everyone else opened their Light-Cycles as Sukai and Mamoru gazed at each-other.

 **#06:**

 **Candy (** **糖果** **) : Suicide Boy!**

" **L** et's do this!" Mamoru grinned as he opened his Light-Cycle and she hopped onto it, wrapping her arounds his waist and pressing her crotch against his backside… "These Users…" Prince Sapphire whispered with a slight snicker, towards good ole' Sam Flynn whom had come to watch the show! "Definitely, bro." Sam agreed, sensing the tension between Sukai x Mamoru. "They're working together?" Prince Diamonde growled, as he nodded to Rinzler who revealed one of his Discs and sliced up two of the Programs fighting to stay on the levels against Diamonde's other Programs! "Hold on!" Mamoru exclaimed, blushing at the feeling of Sukai's knees rubbing against his lower legs. "I'm gonna kill that Masked-Creep…" Diamonde hissed, as he and Mamoru x Sukai raced down the levels. "We've gotta work together!" Sukai called to another Program cycling near them… "Hmm!" The Program agreed, as they surrounded one of the Evil Programs and with a quick smashing against the Program's sides; the Program found himself crashing into the wall. "Alrighty!" She grinned, hugging Mamoru tightly as he blushed deeply and they continued cycling against Rinzler… "Huhh?" They gasped, simultaneously watching as Rinzler annihilated two other Programs with his Disc and Light-Cycle vibrantly! "Haaa-haa-haa!" Rinzler chuckled, snickering under his helmet. "Shit!" Mamoru griped, as he slid to the left-side of the Arena and Sukai grabbed one of the Derezzed Programs Light-Cycle Tubes… "Oh no! Mamoru-Oooh!" Sukai squealed, shrieking as she immediately clung her arms tightly around his stomach and slid her knees close to his waist. "Hang on, Sukai!" He pleaded, panting heavily as she closed her eyes and continued adorably shrieking… "KYAAAAAAAAAHH!" She shrieked, innocently as their Light-Cycle crashed into the left wall of the Arena and they rolled down the floors harshly; only for Sukai to land on top of Mamoru. "Ughh! Gll… Ahh! Ouch! Uhh! I know, I pulled a muscle…" They griped simultaneously, with Mamoru gripping the small of Sukai's back. "Mamoru? Are you okay?" Sukai asked, obliviously sitting over him… "Ah-kuh, kuh, kuh! Yea, I'm fine… Huhh?!" Mamoru blushed intensely, realizing the position they were in. "Get up!" He commanded helping her up and guarding her, as he removed his Identity Disc from the back of his Light Suit ready to kick some Diamonde ass! "Huhh, huhh, huhh… Glll…" Mamoru growled, angrily remembering the kiss that Diamonde stole from Sukai.

 **O** nly for he, Diamonde and Sukai to stop frozen in their tracks at the sight of Light-Mobile pouncing onto the Arena's floors and the hood lifting up as Spike, hiding his face within a black helmet shocking them all! "Get in." Spike commanded, running low on patience. "Baby-Doll, get in!" He snapped, causing both Sukai and Mamoru's eyes to grow wide… "That asshole…" Mamoru hissed, through clenched teeth. "Come on, Usako!" He exclaimed, grabbing Sukai's hand and pushing her into the Light-Mobile only to lift her up bridal-style and rest her body in his lap… "Mamoru?" Sukai felt so aroused, she couldn't explain it eloquently! "Hang on, Baby-Doll…" Spike smirked, noticing how spitefully Darien had performed his deeds. "She's mine." Mamoru explained coldly. "Isn't that her decision?" Spike smirked, cockily as he pulled the shift-level in the car and two bombs blasted through the walls of the Arena. "Game on, old friend!" Diamonde shouted as his Light-Cycle smashed onto the floor and he did a back-flip landing on his feet… "Isn't that right, Sukai?" Spike asked, flirting bluntly. "You don't have to answer that, if you don't want to… Okay, Usako?" Mamoru gazed at her sideways, whilst wrapping his arms around her hips and holding her back against his chest. "They're turning back?" She quickly changed the subject, still blushing deeply… "Their vehicles aren't designed to go off Grid. They'll be fucked, if they go on this terrain." Spike explained. "What about us?" Sukai asked, feeling Mamoru's crotch against her lower backside! "Can we not do, what we're already doing?" Spike chuckled, jokingly. "Eeehee, eeheaa! I see." She giggled innocently. "You're mine, Sukai." Mamoru was tenacious in making that clear! "She's allowed to choose whoever makes her happiest. It's not really up to you, is it Mask-Boy?" Spike replied with an icy confidence… "I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not letting Sukai go for anything!" Mamoru was definitely getting tested. "And what happened, the last time you told her that? Didn't you betray her, as you usually do?" Spike had a point! "I made mistakes. I'm not perfect! And I don't blame anyone but myself… That doesn't mean, I don't deserve another chance. But that's your choice, Sukai…" Mamoru explained, somberly. "Don't guilt-trip her." Spike snapped. "I'm not!" He argued, feeling the Soulwrenching pain of what he did and how deeply he hurt Sukai! "So… Who's up for pizza?" Sukai asked, once again changing the subject. "Pizza, huh? I know a place…" Spike nodded, as Mamoru held Sukai even tighter…

 _ **To Be Continued!**_


End file.
